


【铁虫】偶像想要潜规则我怎么办？（十二）

by A2019



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2019/pseuds/A2019





	【铁虫】偶像想要潜规则我怎么办？（十二）

昆汀用毛巾敷着半边肿起的脸，彼得手脚被绑在床头柱上，眼神愤愤地望着他。  
“你不要怪我，怪就怪托尼斯塔克，怪他傲慢、目中无人又自私自利。”  
“你没有资格这么说他，他比你强一百倍！”小粉丝的脸气得通红。  
昆汀显然被这句话激怒了，他扔掉手中的毛巾，将彼得扑到在床上，双手伸向他凌乱的衣服下，“你不妨试试是我强还是他强，他那个年纪，能满足你吗？”  
“混蛋，拿开你的脏手！”彼得感觉对方的每次碰触都令他厌恶无比，和托尼完全不同，哪怕斯塔克先生只把他当做众多情人之一。  
昆汀感觉脸上一湿，男孩居然向他脸上吐口水，他愤怒地给了彼得一巴掌，拿起扔掉的毛巾擦拭，他凑到彼得跟前，“我对你已经够有耐心了小朋友，我不想伤害你，只要你帮我拿到我想要的东西，我保证你和你的家人和朋友的安全。”  
彼得一声不吭，只静静地看着他，昆汀耐心等着，却突然被男孩用绳子锁住了喉咙，彼得用力地收紧让他发不出声音。  
“你忘了，我拍电影为了效果好特地跟导演学了解捆绑绳。大骗子！”  
昆汀刚刚就领略过了少年出奇大的力气，此刻震惊地感觉到自己被绑的死死的，男孩用大床底下厚厚的被子盖住他，狠狠地拳打脚踢了一通出气，闷闷的痛叫传出来，门外的人们却绝对听不到。  
彼得打够了，跑到了窗边，看着四楼的距离，小心的护住头部。义无反顾地跳了下去。  
“来吧彼得，你可以自己保护自己的。”  
彼得扭伤了脚，但不严重，他忍着疼痛向外面跑去，不知跑了多久，这个地方他根本不知道是哪，眼前出现了一大片望不到头的郁金香。男孩后知后觉地感觉到陌生的惧意，差点被人侵犯，还挨了一顿打，现在狼狈地不知道该到哪寻求帮助。不知道梅是不是看到了网上的那些报道，她会担心还会生气，斯塔克先生估计再也不会联系自己了，无边的委屈蔓延上双眼。男孩双眼通红地呆呆站在彩色的花丛中，身上都是跳楼的时候沾上尘土，整个人灰蒙蒙的，相一只被遗弃的家宠。  
托尼跑过来的时候，看到的就是这样一副情景。  
彼得眼里满满的雾气模糊了视线，直到被抱住，还没反应过来发生了什么，这么熟悉的感觉，除了斯塔克先生，没有别人。他愣愣的回抱住对方。  
“我是在做梦吗？我是不是已经死了？”  
“别说傻话，我来了，斯塔克先生来接你了。”托尼长出了一口气，才稍微从刚才毁天灭地的焦躁里解放出来一点，他摩挲着男孩的身体，感觉到男孩身上有伤，脸色十分的吓人。  
“他们......有没有怎么样你？”  
彼得摇了摇头，“都是小伤，不疼。”接着又想起什么似的带着自己都不知道的抱怨语气补充道：“可是我们都已经分手了啊，你都不接我电话。”  
“什么叫已经分手了，我没有答应过这回事。”托尼不等彼得反对，就狠狠地吻住了他，带着一股失而复得般的急迫感。他用牙齿咬着男孩柔软的舌头，直到男孩疼得到处躲仍然不放过地用双手托高他的下巴，不停地吸吮着男孩的津液。  
“够了......呜......”彼得简直被逼入了死胡同，被这种急切地吻整个压制住了，他无力反抗，感觉天旋地转，简直要缺氧。  
托尼抱起男孩，咬着他的下巴，“力气不小，体重还是这么轻，最近没有好好吃饭吗？”  
“没有，才过去几天。”彼得小声嘟囔。  
......

哈皮感觉自己简直眼花了，托尼抱着个人闪电般地从自己眼前进入了飞机舱的卧室，急迫地像久旱逢甘露的旅人。这股精气神即使哈皮二十多岁的时候也不曾有，恋爱真是一种神奇的魔法。  
彼得完全被动地被斯塔克先生带着节奏，在他还没反应过来的时候就被按在门板上，老男人毫不怜惜地扯开他有些破烂的裤子，将自己怒张着的一根插了进去。  
彼得痛得大哭，“你就只想欺负我，一点都不疼我，我好疼，你出去。”  
托尼急迫地用力耸动着，“下次别在这么吓我！如果你出了任何事，那都是我的问题。”他掰正男孩的脸，温柔地吻着那双薄薄的嘴唇，“我会永远无法原谅我自己。”  
彼得感动地抱住托尼的脑袋，双腿夹住男人依旧有力的腰身，一边喘息一边大声哭叫，“斯塔克先生，我喜欢你！好喜欢你！”  
托尼怜爱地吻着男孩的脖颈，阴茎更为膨大起来，不停地刺激着男孩温热甬道的粘膜，从粘膜里满满溢出神奇的液体，减缓了摩擦过度造成的疼痛。  
“我爱你，宝宝，以后我们一秒钟也不分开了，我发誓。”托尼很认真地告白，也很认真地干着他的小爱人，彼得委屈地抽着鼻子，又觉得有点舒服，他喜欢斯塔克先生这样为他着急的样子，喜欢他急着插自己，他又觉得这想法有点淫荡，害羞地卷起脚趾来。  
猛烈而短暂的一场性爱结束后，两人稍微喘息，走进了淋浴间。  
彼得站在水龙头下，有些害羞地看着托尼帮自己脱掉衣服，小心地清洗和检查身上的皮外伤。  
男人眉头皱地紧紧地，彼得被他严肃的表情弄的不敢说话，但是他也看到托尼身上也有一些伤口，两个人实际上都是从没见过的狼狈样子。  
洗到下半身的时候，彼得已经被撩拨地整个人飘起来了，托尼几乎吻遍了他身上每一处微有红肿的地方，又刺痛又痒的感觉意外地让彼得兴奋起来，他伸手去握对方的物事，感觉手心都被沉甸甸地热铁烫着，简直要脱层皮，把让自己又痛又舒服的大东西抓在手里意外的有些安心。  
托尼摸到他潮湿的小屁股，手指插进只有他造访过的禁地，那里柔软温顺的不可思议，被开发的已经很彻底，简直像是为他私人订制一般。  
后怕的感觉随着那一场占领般的交合逝去，托尼承认此刻带着伤痕的可怜小孩，只让他想更狠狠地欺负，狠狠地操他，干他，将自己的性器钉到他的身体里，将自己的精液灌满他的肚子，让小可怜无处可逃，彼得对他的诱惑实在是太大了又过于信任他，他控制不住各种肮脏的念头，他的崇拜他的畏惧他的敬爱他的欲望，他都要牢牢把控在手里，他要做他精神上的丈夫和父亲。  
托尼手指模仿性交的样子剧烈摩擦彼得的敏感点，男孩只被手指插就射了精，然而托尼并不想放过他，他让男孩握住浴间墙上的扶手，抱住彼得的后背，后入式地剧烈性交险些让彼得昏过去，他有些害怕又有些迷恋斯塔克先生微微疯狂的样子，双脚踩不住地面，整个人被拖着向上顶去，彼得断断续续的叫声持续了很久才平复下来......  
半夜的时候彼得有点发烧，托尼亲自喂他吃了药，忍不住又要了他一次才完全从男孩身体里退出来。彼得浑身无力，叫床声像小猫一样，挠着老男人的心尖。直到药效上来彼得才慢慢睡了过去。  
托尼走出卧室，看到哈皮刚刚回来，接过哈皮递过来的东西。  
“都办好了？”  
“嗯......但是托尼，这是不是太草率了，我是说，彼得刚成年没多久，要结婚也太早了！你取得他的同意了吗？”  
“他一定不会反对的，你还有更好的办法吗？”  
哈皮沉默了一下，想到两个人公众人物的身份，确实“至少也该征求到他姨母的同意才是。”  
“替我转达她，我们会举办世界上最盛大的婚礼，我会出具婚前协议给她看，她会谅解的。”  
托尼想起来彼得项链上的完整录像还没看，走到一旁打开程序，一会儿后托尼和哈皮都脸色铁青地望着昆汀贝克的私人资料。  
“绝对不能放过他。”哈皮替老板说出声。

第二天，彼得迷迷糊糊地签了个字，他根本不知道，从这天起，他就变成已婚人士这回事。


End file.
